


Are You An Angel?

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Anesthesia fic, F/F, Fluff, i just wanted to write these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Karolina wakes up after a particularly bad fight out of it on an anesthetic. Nico is a good girlfriend.a.k.a. the anesthesia fic where Karolina doesn't recognize Nico and (hopefully) cuteness ensues





	Are You An Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> My first runaways fic! I've always wanted more of this type of fic so I thought I'd try writing one myself! Hope you enjoy!

Everything is bright. Karolina cracks open her eyes and squints into the whiteness.

“Am I dead?” She says to the emptiness.

Warmth wraps around her wrist, she turns toward it but it’s still too bright. She can make out a face, black hair pulled up in a messy bun and dark makeup smudged around her eyes. Eyes that are looking at her with concern.

“Are you an angel?” Karolina asks, mouth hanging slightly open.

The girl laughs and smiles at her. Karolina feels her stomach fill instantly with butterflies. _Wow._

“You aren’t dead. But you are an idiot.”

Karolina frowns, but quickly loses track of whatever loose train of thought she’d held. Instead she focuses on the red stain on the girls lips. She’s _really_ pretty.

“You’re _really_ pretty.” Karolina says.

The girl looks down, smiling.

“You’re a dork. And you’re drugged up.”

Karolina gives her a dopey smile.

“I think you need some more sleep, Karolina.”

Her eyes go wide, “You know my name?”

The girl laces their hands together, Karolina stares, “Of course I do. You’re my girlfriend.”

She says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Karolina gapes at her and the girl starts laughing. Her head is spinning, trying to pull up memories but comes up blank. The girl is still giggling, her smudged makeup crinkling around her eyes. 

And Karolina starts crying.

The girls smile drops instantly. She squeezes her hand tighter and pulls her chair closer to the bed. Concern is written on her face.The girl reaches out and lightly touches her chin, tilting it toward her. She looks into Karolina’s watery eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Karolina lets out a small sniffle, “it’s just—You’re so beautiful and nice. And you’re holding my hand. You’re my _girlfriend_. But I don’t even know your name!”

Her eyes well with tears.

“Karolina, you know my name. We’ve known each other for years. You’re just on a lot of medication right now because you make dumb decisions. That’s why you don’t remember.”

“What did I do?”

“Tried to pull some hero shit with Jonah, without telling the rest of us, and nearly got yourself killed.”

“Oh,” Karolina said, as if she understood (she didn’t), “Well, I’m sorry.”

The girl smiles at her again and Karolina is glad, she didn’t like seeing her face scrunched with concern even if it was cute. 

“So, what’s your name?” Karolina leans back against the pillows as she asks, clumsily drawing her thumb across the back of the girls hand in a steady rhythm. 

The girl smiles, “Nico.”

“I like that,” Karolina say with a content smile. She tests it out, “Nico.”

She feels her eyes starting to get heavy but she keeps them focused on the girl, _Nico_. She scours her brain hoping for some hint of recollection but none comes.

“How long have we been dating?”

Nico gives her a fond look, “Almost two years.”

“Holy _shit_.”

Nico’s eyes go wide and then she laughs, resting her head against their joined hands.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just, you don’t curse much. And you’re, like, doped up. It’s pretty funny.”

“’S not funny,” Karolina pouts, she feels her eyelids pulling down even as she fights against it.

“It’s actually very funny. But you should get some rest. I’ll tease you about this once you’re awake again.”

Karolina tries to protest but her eyes betray her, closing and refusing her futile attempts to push back the warm blanket of sleep falling over her. She feels Nico lift her clasped hands and place a soft kiss on the Karolina’s.

As she drifts off she faintly hears Nico’s, “Love you.”

And all she can do is answer with a faint smile before sleep pulls her under.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments or corrections if you'd like!


End file.
